El cuento de hadas de Sakura y Shaoran
by Daryis-san
Summary: Porque la verdadera historia de amor no es la que esta en los cuentos de hadas, si no en lo que se vive a diario con la persona que amas, esa mujer que es tu princesa porque es real, ese hombre que es tu príncipe porque es real, con todos y sus defectos...
1. serenidad

Serie de 3 Drabbles acerca de la vida de Sakura y Shaoran

Disclaimer: "_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP._

* * *

_**Serenidad**_

Tener calma era lo único que podía hacer en momentos así, definitivamente desesperarse no estaba en sus planes, "por favor Shaoran tienes que estar sereno" esas habían sido las palabras de su pequeña horas antes, ¿pero como le podían pedir a él serenidad? ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que la paciencia no era su virtud más destacada?

"Diablos y doble diablos" eso era lo único que podía decir una y otra vez mientras esperaba afuera del quirófano, era totalmente desesperante no poder hacer nada cuando sabia que todo había sido su culpa, así ella se empeñara en decirle que todo fue un accidente el no pensaba de esa manera; aun recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, espera, para el carro fue hoy que ocurrió todo.

El solo le quería dar una pequeña sorpresa a su pequeña, jamás pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control.

Llego como cualquier otro día al departamento en el que vivía con Sakura desde hace poco más de un año, solo que esta vez llego un poco más temprano de lo usual, al llegar la observo en la cocina bailando a un ritmo suave una canción de la cual ni recuerda, la vio tan concentrada en eso mientras cocinaba que pensó en darle un pequeño sustito, se acerco muy sigilosamente cual lobo a su presa, la agarro de la cintura fuertemente y gruño; ¿Qué ocurrió después? Que a él se le olvido que su novia era el ser mas miedoso del mundo, después de dar un grito el cual casi le deja sordo, le lanzo a la cara el mazo con el que amasaba la masa de las arepas; corrió con todas sus fuerzas y entre tanto ajetreo tropezó con uno de los muebles dándose un fuerte golpe en su barriga, él al escucharla quejarse se olvido de su propio dolor y corrió a auxiliarle y llevarla al hospital.

-Tranquilo fue un accidente todo saldrá bien, recuerda estar sereno.

-Perdóname por favor, si algo te pasa…

-Estaré bien, tú serénate.

-Pero.

-Por favor Shaoran tienes que estar sereno.

-…

-Xiao lang Li que te digo que te estés sereno, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Y ahora estaba que se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza de la angustia que tenia, porque la serenidad no estaba hecha para él, de un momento a otro ve al doctor Tsukishiro salir con una radiante sonrisa.

-Puedes pasar.

El no necesita más y se adentra rápidamente al cuarto donde está su vida entera, entra un poco más calmado y ve a sus dos pequeñas, una muy sonriente y la otra al parecer dormida.

-Se llamara Hikari.

-Sí, porque es nuestra luz.

-Te dije que estuvieras sereno, ¿lo hiciste? Mira que tal y como dije todo salió bien.

El no contesta en lugar de eso se acerca y besa a sus dos pequeñas, por las cuales sería capaz de todo, además Sakura sabe que el nunca será amigo de la serenidad ni sus "familiares".

_500 palabras_

* * *

_**Konnichiwa, espero les haya gustado, la verdad no pensaba participar pero gracias a Izaku-chan me animé; es mi primer **__**Drabble y no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, pero el primero cap empezó a salir de manera natural, casi podría decir que se escribió solo ^_^jajajaja me dio risa que preciso ocupara exactamente las 500 palabras, bueno me pondré a pensar de una vez en los otros dos que me faltan.**_

_**Pdta: espero me hagan saber sus opiniones.**_

_***Daryis-san***_


	2. Depresion

Serie de 3 Drabbles acerca de la vida de Sakura y Shaoran

Disclaimer: "_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP._

* * *

_**Depresion**_

¿El amor se acaba después de un tiempo? ¿La monotonía hace que esto suceda? Sakura no estaba segura de esto, pero bastaba con verla sentada con esa expresión de dolor para que te dieras cuenta que algo andaba mal ahí, no era normal después de todo verla suspirando casi todos los días en cualquier lugar de la casa, como tampoco lo era que a menudo se fuera de este mundo y se adentrara al de sus pensamientos y te viera con esa expresión que te daban ganas de llorar a ti, de querer calmar su dolor y averiguar que le pasaba.

La respuesta era más que obvia Sakura estaba deprimida, llevaba una semana sin comer casi nada, además de las ojeras producto de no dormir bien y los ojos rojos de tanto llanto; era raro ver depresiva a la siempre alegre y sonriente cerezo; pero ella no había llegado a ese estado sola, Shaoran mejor que nadie lo sabía.

El había llegado muy cansado de trabajar al departamento que compartía con Sakura desde tan solo unos pocos meses, el enfureció de sobre manera al no encontrarla a esa hora como debía ser, desesperado la llamo y discutieron fuertemente por teléfono, le exigió llegar a la brevedad posible pero Sakura presa del orgullo llego horas después, al parecer se había querido ir a divertir con sus amigas de la universidad aburrida de la misma monotonía, el le reclamó que debía haber avisado y le echó en cara que no había llegado a la hora que le señalo, ella le dijo algo así como que él no era su padre para pedirle permiso para salir, que ella estaba aburrida de hacer lo mismo siempre, de la universidad al departamento y viceversa y que él con la escusa del trabajo no la sacara a ningún lado, la discusión fue tan fuerte que Shaoran enfurecido decidió dormir en un hotel para así dejar pasar su rabia; lo que nunca imagino fue que su Sakura se quedaría llorando toda la noche y entraría en estado depresivo, preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho bien al irse a vivir con Shaoran sin estar casados, porque semanas después de eso siempre discutían por pequeñeces y todo eso la tenía en verdad mal, cuando Shaoran regreso y la vio así prefirió dejar que las cosas pasaran, ninguno se hablaba, pero no había podido pasar por alto el estado de Sakura; más delgada y terriblemente acabada tanto emocional, mental ,como físicamente, el ya no podía aguantar verla así por más tiempo, sentía que su corazón se rompía cada vez que la veía así y saber que todo habría sido por tonterías.

-Sakura perdóname, no soporto verte más en ese estado, eres lo más preciado que tengo y no quiero perderte, somos jóvenes pero superaremos todos, por favor no te deprimas por esto.

Ella llorando se acerca y le besa, y con ese beso sabe que Sakura ya no estará más deprimida y todo estará bien.

* * *

_497 palabras_

_**Hola aquí llego yo con la otra parte del reto, cielos me había pasado como por cinco palabras y tuve que quitar ciertos detalles pero igual quedo como lo deseaba, gracias por sus reviews me alegra de sobre manera pero en especial gracias a Sarita y a Iza que son dos de mis escritoras favoritas y es un verdadero honor recibir sus comentarios (sin desmeritar a las otras claro está) fue raro para mi escribir algo triste pero como siempre al final fue rosa porque ese es mi estilo jejejejeje es que preciso me tocaron unos sentimientos muy extraños de trabajar para mi ^_^ bueno a pensar en el ultimo sentimiento porque de ese si no tengo idea y este se me ocurrió anoche mientras trataba de dormir **_

_***Daryis-san***_


	3. ODIO

Serie de 3 Drabbles acerca de la vida de Sakura y Shaoran

Disclaimer: "_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y los personajes son de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP._

* * *

_**ODIO**_

_Odiaba levantarse temprano cuando hacia frio, odiaba como no tienen idea el agua fría que le helaba los huesos, pero lo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era hacer sufrir a su pequeña, y es que en eso el era perfecto. _

_Primero cuando se conocieron._

_-Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, espero seamos amigos – Tenían cinco años y lo único que contestó el ante el amable saludo de la castaña, fue una mirada de odio. _

_-No te me acerques Kinomoto, no sabes lo molesta que eres – No sabía porque le había hablado tan feo pero se arrepintió al instante al verle llorar e irse corriendo, después de todo Sakura no tenía la culpa de él saberse enamorado de ella, si ni siquiera ella sabia sus sentimientos y apenas empezaban la secundaria._

_-No te quiero ver cerca del idiota de Tsuji – Estaba realmente furioso de ver a Sakura llegando del brazo del obsesivo por los animales ese de Tsuji, ella debió de ir con él, no con Ryuu._

_-No me puedes prohibir hablarle y venir con él al baile, nadie más me invito – Y de nuevo se odio por hacerle llorar._

_Tiempo después de confesársele y vivir juntos en su departamento se odio por tantas peleas sin sentidos que tuvieron en las que siempre ella terminaba sufriendo, lo odiaba como no tenían idea, luego nació su hija Hikari gracias a un susto que el mismo le había provocado, y a los pocos meses llego su hijo Hien por el cual Sakura casi da la vida en el parto, ¡Dios santo pensó que la perdería ese día!_

_Por eso desde entonces hacia todo lo posible por no hacerla llorar, se había prometido no verla botar ni una sola lagrima mas, pero las cosas no siempre te salen como quieres ¿saben? Hoy era su aniversario, del día que se conocieron, cuando él se porto tan grosero y ella tan amable, preparo el mismo la cena, lleno el departamento de sakuras y ambiento todo de manera romántica, Hikari y Hien estaban con Tomoyo y Eriol, todo era perfecto pero Sakura en vez de estar feliz, se encontraba llorando, ¡joder! ese no era su objetivo las lagrimas era lo último que se esperaba esa noche._

_-Sakura por favor no llores, no sabes cómo odio ser el causante de esas lágrimas._

_-Pero estas lagrimas son de felicidad, esto es mi sueño – Le dice con mirada soñadora._

_-No me importa si es de felicidad, tristeza, rabia o dolor, lo que más odio son tus lagrimas, porque tus lagrimas son mi debilidad, no soporto verte llorar – Le susurra al tiempo que atrapa sus labios en un beso apasionado y cargado de amor – Me odio a mi mismo por hacerte llorar._

_-Y yo me odio a mi misma por preocuparte tanto– Se vuelven a besar una vez más demostrándose todo ese amor que se tienen, tienen muchas cosas por vivir pues su vida es un cuento de hadas de nunca acabar._

_-El odio no es tan malo después de todo…_

* * *

_500 palabras_

_**Hola aquí llego yo una vez más, con esto termino el reto, espero les guste y se me olvido mencionarlo, como se habrán dado cuenta el 2º cap o sentimiento es de antes de que Sakura tuviera a Hikari (soy muy olvidadiza) pero hace parte de las vivencias de ellos que es de lo que el fic trata o al menos esa era mi intención, me tocaron sentimientos raros de trabajar serenidad, depresión y odio, pero como ven siempre los trato de dejar rosa porque simplemente me encanta ^_^ gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Sarita y a Iza que me halagan mucho leyéndome y a mi loquita Ami, amigaaaaaaaaaaa que gusto que te haya gustado :) jejejeje me emocione esta mañana al recibir tu review (las otras locas no me leen) *se deprime* mentiras :P pero eso si me inspiraste a terminar el reto hoy, jajajajaja y bueno eso es todo nos leemos en un próximo reto de la comunidad Sakuriana bye bye, se les quiere y plis háganme saber sus comentarios sobre los drabbles.**_

_***Daryis-san***_


End file.
